


Данкин Донатс

by bazarova



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, JJ Project Era, What-If, celebrity, dunkin donuts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Добро пожаловать в «Данкин Донатс».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Данкин Донатс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> текст написан на заявку “ау в котором джексон не прошёл прослушивание в дживайпи и работает в кафе данкин донатс”.

Кофейные зёрна сыпятся мимо контейнера и с треском обрушиваются сначала на столешницу, а потом и на пол. В ритмичном стуке зёрен о кафельную плитку Джексону слышится что-то такое оскорбительное и жутко обидное.

— Что, опять на Сюзи загляделся? — ехидно спрашивает его высунувшийся на звук из подсобки Ёнхен.

Джексон против воли заливается краской и, швырнув в него полотенце, бубнит смущённо:

— Да один раз всего было, хватит уже!

Вспоминать об этом не самом приятном эпизоде не хочется, но картинка сама собой появляется перед глазами. Вот красавица Сюзи со своим верзилой-менеджером, звонко стуча каблучками, внезапно подходит к стойке, вокруг начинается неразбериха, щелкают камеры, Джексон, работающий первую неделю, смотрит на неё с раскрытым ртом и плюхает цветной пончик мимо тарелки. Глазурью вниз он падает ему на кроссовки. Сюзи звонко смеётся, а Джексон готов провалиться под землю от стыда. Позорище.

Всё ещё пунцовый до корней волос Джексон широко зевает и принимается сгребать с края стола зерна в широкую чашку. Но всё как-то мимо.

— Не высыпаешься? — Ёнхён приносит ему щётку для пола, а сам, оттерев его плечом, встаёт за кассу. — Ничего, после первого курса будет легче, — он одним чётким движением заправляет "проголодавшуюся" кофемашину и щёлкает ловко по нужным кнопкам.

Джексон зевает ещё раз и уныло сметает рассыпанный кофе. "Не высыпаешься" — это ещё легко сказано. К концу семестра преподаватели как с цепи сорвались, и теперь идея подрабатывать в кофейне дважды в неделю перестала выглядеть такой удачной, какой кажется ему в тот момент, когда в столовой университета второкурсник-Ёнхен за завтраком грустно вздыхает о том, что у него уволился напарник по смене, и они с менеджером теперь зашиваются вдвоём. Просадивший последние родительские деньги на новые танцевальные кроссовки Джексон вцепляется в предложение, как в спасительную соломинку. Соломинка хнычет голосом Ёнхёна, когда Джексон стискивает его в благодарственных объятиях, и говорит что-то важное, но Джексон уже ничего не слушает и несётся на свой первый сеульский урок танцев.

А потом оказывается, что надо было слушать. Здание ДжиВайПи придавливает его, стоит только свернуть на нужную улицу. Джексон топчется на пороге ярко оформленной плакатами с меню кофейни, не решаясь войти и чувствуя себя смущенным и почему-то униженным. Не здесь он планирует работать, когда улетает из дома, а в здании через дорогу. Хочется тут же развернуться и уйти, но этот недостойный призера Олимпийских игр порыв он давит в зачатке. (Да и семь тысяч вон в час на дороге не валяются). За спиной что-то начинает происходить, гул голосов нарастает, неуспевшего обернуться Джексона вносит внутрь кофейни визжащей толпой школьниц, и пути назад больше нет.

— Полная боевая готовность, — решительно раздаётся сверху, и Джексона резко поднимают за ворот форменной майки с розовым пончиком на груди, — у нас большие гости.

Джексон выглядывает из-за прилавка, щурится, чтобы разглядеть этих "больших гостей" в окружении мельтишащих за стеклянной дверью фанаток и ноет:

— Не пойму, кто это…

— А я думал, ты всех артистов ДжиВайПи даже в затылок знаешь, — поддевает его беззлобно Ёнхён и, вытащив побольше стаканчиков, кивает на крутящий весь день клипы большой телевизор на стене, — новички это. ДжейДжей Проджект.

— У меня близорукость, — бурчит Джексон, и так плохое настроение становится ещё хуже, — вот же разукрашенные попугаи...

— Это мог быть ты, — смеётся Ёнхён и треплет его по макушке, — лицо попроще и улыбайся, снимают же.

Джексон скалится подбежавшему взмыленному менеджеру восходящих звёздочек, кривляющихся для фотографов в сторонке, и как можно жизнерадостнее говорит сквозь зубы:

— Добро пожаловать в Данкин Донатс.

***

Он помнит их. Два года назад Джинён и Джебом уже привлекают внимание. Не талантами, нет. Просто они оба уже тогда другие, не такие, как перевозбужденная толпа детей с пронумерованными наклейками на груди. Оба держатся особняком, сначала по одному подпирают разные стены помещения, где проводятся живые прослушивания, а потом вдруг вдвоём смеются над чем-то в самом дальнем углу. Джексон, бегающий от одного конца очереди к другой и срочно заводящий друзей, пытается и к ним тоже пробиться, но вокруг них словно ограничительная черта, которую ему так и не удаётся преодолеть за все дни отбора.

Они неожиданно для всех выступают дуэтом, проходят этап за этапом, играючи вышибают Джексона в полуфинале и вместе стоят на сцене, присыпанные цветными конфетти, пока Джексон в тёмном зале глотает злые слёзы от зависти, от собственной слабости и беспомощности. Разбитый и униженный.

Собрав себя обратно и преодолев гордость, он окрикивает их за сценой, хочет поздравить с победой, хочет рассмотреть, наконец, вблизи, узнать, чем эти двое, похожие на растрепанных воробьев, лучше его. Загорелые, тощие и зареванные. Обычные, если так подумать, но особенные в этот самый момент.

Джексон улыбается им через силу, лопочет поздравления на своём неправильном корейском. До безобразия ушастый (но всё равно неуловимо красивый) Джинён кланяется ему и хлопает длинными влажными ресницами. Джебом, опухший до такой степени, что глаз не видно, даже на миг не задерживается, Джексон видит только его стремительно удаляющуюся непропорционально широкую спину. И это так оскорбляет, что хочется вцепиться в край его мокрой от пота майки и дёрнуть обратно, непременно заставить признать его, Джексона, сильным противником, отдать должное. Джинён зовёт Джебома по имени, добавляя уважительно "хён", но этот заносчивый засранец так и не оборачивается, а только бухает дверью в конце залитого белым светом коридора. Джинён цыкает, утирает лицо рукавом повязанной на плечах толстовки и, скомкано попрощавшись, плетётся следом, как красной ниткой привязанный.

Джексон бьёт стену кулаком в своём хостеле, пинает яростно кровать и собирает вещи на утренний самолёт домой. Ему стыдно перед отцом за свой проигрыш, который тот примет как свой, стыдно за свою тоску по матери и желание уткнуться ей в колени, стыдно за проваленные в конце года школьные экзамены.

Через год он выигрывает на спор сингапурские Олимпийские игры, заканчивает школу с высоким баллом, получает приглашение в Стэнфорд, но с треском проваливается на втором этапе онлайн прослушивания.

Джексон бессистемно пакует чемодан, поглядывая на экран ноутбука с прошлогодними отборами. Там даже не синхронно танцуют с безумными улыбками на измученных лицах финалисты.

Он не может быть настолько хуже этих двух напыщенных павлинов с серпантином в мокрых от пота волосах.

И он всем докажет.

***

— А я тебя, кажется, помню! — говорит Джинён, нетерпеливо перекатываясь с пятки на носок по ту сторону прилавка, пока Джексон, готовый сквозь землю провалиться, варит ему американо. — Ты же был на прослушивании два года назад.

Первая мысль — сказать, что Джинён, которого все теперь зовут по-идиотски Джуниором, обознался. Вторая — сделать вид, что не услышал. Но Джексона учили перед трудностями не пасовать и быть честным.

— Это правда, — буркает он не очень приветливо, нахлобучивает крышечку на стакан и толкает его небрежно по столешнице, — пончик?

— Мне нельзя, — тяжело вздыхает Джинён, расплачивается за кофе и старается не обращать внимание на то, что какие-то две школьницы в углу его беспардонно снимают на камеры. — Жаль, что ты тогда не прошёл, мне понравилось твоё выступление.

Джексон насупливается. Эта корейская вежливость за полгода, что он тут живёт, его порядком достала. Не будь Джинён его клиентом, обязательно бы что-нибудь ответил грубое.

— Особенно вот эта связка была крутой, — продолжает вдруг Джинён и, отставив стаканчик обратно, быстро показывает несколько движений из танца, который Джексон ночами учил два года назад. Его смешной зачёсанный наверх хохолок пружинит в такт и покачивается. На фоне одобрительно пищат девчонки, снова щёлкают камеры, а у Джексона сам собой рот открывается. Выглядит со стороны наверняка глупо.

— Обалдеть! — тянет восторженно Джексон и непроизвольно зеркалит движения. — Как ты можешь это помнить?!

— Потому что круто! — Джинён шумно отхлебывает и показывает ему большой палец. — Если попробуешь ещё раз, уверен, что пройдёшь. Тогда не вышло, потому что они сразу планировали дуэт, а не из-за того, что ты был недостаточно хорош. Точно тебе говорю!

У него жужжит требовательно телефон в кармане, и, скорчив замученную мину, Джинён, очень красивый (и по прежнему очаровательно ушастый), торопится наружу. Уже в дверях он машет Джексону на прощание рукой.

Он приходит снова и снова, забегает быстро, заказывает американо и, пока Джексон возится с кофемашиной, болтает обо всём и ни о чём. О родителях, о сёстрах, об одноклассниках, о грядущих экзаменах. И никогда о работе. Никогда о Джебоме, словно его и нет вовсе. Джексон решает, что эти двое на дух друг друга не выносят, вот и ходит Джинён везде один, как только выдаётся свободная минутка. Ходит к нему. Джексону.

Вместе с Джебомом приходит Джинён уже в конце лета. На улице стоит невыносимая жара, в кафе почти нет никого, и Джексон, танцующий в подсобке в перерыве, сквозь сильно приглушенную музыку в наушниках не сразу слышит, как Ёнхён просит его помочь. Джинён привычно лыбится по ту сторону витрины, показывает "викторию" и игнорирует вспышку камеры слева. Даже несмотря на полное отсутствие макияжа, парочку прыщей на подбородке и футболку в пятнах пота, он всё равно до неприличия красивый. Джексон завистливо вздыхает, пока вытряхивает в его стакан лёд из формочки.

— И карамельный латте ещё, — просит вдруг Джинён и тычет пальцем в строчку меню, — для хёна.

— А у твоего хёна языка нет? — Джексон достаёт второй стакан. — Чего он сам не заказывает?

Джебом, выглядящий всё таким же заносчивым самодовольным придурком, как и два года назад, но теперь ещё и с нелепой цветной чёлкой, и не думает к кассе подходить, сосредоточенно возится с камерой на телефоне и бровью не ведёт. Как и в тот раз делает вид, что Джексона не существует.

— Сегодня моя очередь покупать, — немного растерянно говорит Джинён и показывает банковскую карту. — Хёну безо льда только. Ему нельзя.

Джексон фырчит раздражённо от такой трогательной заботы и бухает случайно в чужой стакан какое-то невообразимое количество сиропа. Замирает, лихорадочно соображая, стоит ли начать теперь заново, но в итоге просто оставляет как есть. Чтобы у этого засранца слиплось всё!

Вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, укрыться от чужих глаз в здании напротив, эти двое устраиваются за столиком под самым кондиционером и снимают что-то, водрузив телефон на штатив. Кривляются, толкают друг друга плечами и приглушённо смеются над чем-то. Джексон, затаив дыхание, глядит, как Джебом присасывается к трубочке, и злорадно ждёт, что он вот-вот скривится и испортит съёмку, но тот только зажмуривается на секунду и продолжает нести какую-то чепуху в камеру, приглаживая торчащие в разные стороны цветные пряди и поправляя сережки в ушах. Вот же пижон!

Джебом неожиданно оборачивается и прищуривается, будто точно знает, что Джексон о нём думает всякие гадости. Они смотрят друг на друга всего секунду, но Джексона всего передёргивает, и он торопится отвернуться. Кожу неприятно покалывает, а щёки горят огнём. Вот же глупость, с чего бы ему вдруг так застыдиться! Он трёт лицо и отходит от прилавка, чтобы не светить своей явно красной физиономией. Клиентов новых нет, а те, что есть, заняты незаконными съёмками, а не заказами пончиков, и никому нет дела до его предательского румянца.

Когда Джексон, наконец, осмеливается вернуться к работе, их столик уже пустует.

***

— Опаздываешь, — бросает Ёнхён через плечо, когда насквозь мокрый Джексон протискивается мимо него, — твой фанат тебя уже заждался. Три раза заходил.

— Извини, — виновато тянет Джексон из подсобки, выворачивается из своей мерзко влажной футболки и быстро меняет её на форменную, — я сел не на тот автобус. Ещё и дождь этот… Дурацкий день.

Из-за непогоды в кофейне яблоку упасть негде и очень шумно, у прилавка собралась уже толпа. Такая же промокшая как и сам Джексон. Напялив кепку козырьком назад, Джексон встаёт за вторую кассу.

— Добро пожаловать в Данкин Донатс, — сипло приветствует он обтекающую напротив девушку и натянуто улыбается. Сил на обязательные улыбки, по правде, нет никаких.

Очередь тянется и тянется, Джексон старается не перепутать тарелки с яркими пончиками и бутылки с сиропами, рядом заторможено собирает заказы Ёнхён, взявший себе сегодня полную смену и уже порядком уставший. Когда он в очередной раз опрокидывает баночку с корицей, а народ, наконец, перестаёт толпиться в зале, Джексон выпроваживает его на перерыв поесть что-нибудь нормальное, обещая, что в его отсутствие не разберёт кафе по кирпичикам.

За музыкой не слышно, как открывается и закрывается входная дверь, только на секунду шум дождя становится отчётливее, врываясь в мелодию последнего хита Мисс Эй. Джексон, подпевая, протирает столешницу от кофейных пятен и не видит посетителя, пачкающего своими грязными кроссовками только что вымытый пол.

— Привет, — говорит хрипло Джебом в промокшей насквозь толстовке и трёт красноватый кончик носа, — можно мне карамельный латте?

— Тебе лучше знать: можно или нет, — совсем не клиентоориентированно огрызается Джексон и демонстративно хватается за быстро колотящееся от испуга сердце.

— Можно, — неуверенно бубнит Джебом, а после повторяет твёрже, — карамельный латте, пожалуйста, — и, прежде чем Джексон успевает предложить ему по регламенту пончики из сезонного меню, добавляет, — больше ничего не нужно. Спасибо.

Он достаёт тетрадку и старательно там что-то царапает, закусив губу.

— Мемуары пишешь? — Джексон вытягивает шею, пытаясь заглянуть в его записи. — Не рановато начал?

Джебом, никак не комментируя, разворачивает к нему тетрадь, страницы которой не очень аккуратно заполнены кривыми столбиками. Джексон слеповато щурится, а после, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, жмёт по кнопкам кофемашины. Кто бы мог подумать, что такой самоуверенный говнюк ведёт список своих расходов, в который даже кофе и пачки рамёна скрупулезно записаны.

Джексон поглядывает искоса, пока практически на автомате варит кофе и возится с молоком. Вымокший, совсем без косметики на лице и уже без цветной чёлки Джебом выглядит не очень-то и симпатичным. Даже и позавидовать нечему: глаза какие-то маленькие и опухшие, россыпь родинок, нос странной формы, а брови так вообще непонятно как растут. Кожа, разве что, хорошая, — ни прыщей, ни болячек — но и это наверняка заслуга целой армии специалистов. У Джексона бы тоже такая была, будь он на его месте.

Но он не на его месте, а через прилавок, весь в болючих прыщах и готовит для него кофе, за который платит одно из лучших агентств в Корее. И про Джексона, конечно же, даже не думает. Ни плохо, ни хорошо. Никак. И забудет сразу же, как только выйдет за двери, как забыл о том, что выиграл у него на отборочных.

— Твой кофе, — разозлившись и на Джебома, и на себя, Джексон резко толкает стакан по столу, — хорошего вечера, приходите ещё.

Он надеется, что Джебом сядет за один из пустующих столов или вовсе уйдёт, наплевав на дождь снаружи, но тот, подхватив стакан, не двигается с места. Ловит губами соломинку и задумчиво отпивает. Темнеет вдруг лицом и вроде смертельно расстраивается. Взгляд, которым Джебом смотрит на стакан, полон обиды и вселенской грусти, Джексону становится не по себе, и он даже краем глаза проверяет, не спутал ли опять сиропы. Но нет, всё верно.

— Не такой, — произносит Джебом с каким-то надрывом в голосе и отставляет стаканчик обратно, шмыгнув носом. — Джексон, этот кофе не такой.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут?.. — спрашивает удивлённо Джексон и забирает забракованный латте. Снимает крышку, принюхивается и, наплевав на все правила и приличия, отпивает. Нормальный латте, вполне себе карамельный и с плотной шапкой взбитого молока. Джексон такие напитки не любит (больно уж сладко) и не пьёт обычно, но во время стажировки перепробовал всё меню.

— На твоём бейдже написано, — Джебом кивает на пришпиленный значок у Джексона на груди, и добавляет уже тише, — и Джинён говорил.

Кстати, о Джинёне.

— А где он? Я думал, что ты без него и шага сделать не можешь, — Джексон смотрит то на Джебома, то на почти полный стакан, и не знает, что делать. Любому другому клиенту он бы уже приготовил новый напиток за свой счёт, но Джебом, кажется, больше не заинтересован. Ни в кофе, ни в разговоре. Но почему-то не уходит, и так и держится за край прилавка. Расстроенный и несчастный.

— Джинён уехал домой на пару дней. У нас выходные.

— А ты почему не дома?

— А меня не пустили, — роняет он небрежно и поднимает сердитый взгляд, — поставили занятия по вокалу. Ненавижу…

Для Джексона это чужое "Ненавижу" непонятно также, как и то, почему кофе вдруг показался Джебому не таким, хотя, по факту, очень даже такой! Возможно, это самый правильный кофе, какой Джексон только готовил для кого-то. Такой же правильный, как и вся жизнь Джебома в его представлении. "Приготовленная" по верному рецепту с нужными ингредиентами. Первое место на прослушивании, стажировка, дебют, работа. Воплотившаяся мечта, одним словом.

Волна негодования поднимается из самого желудка, всё внутри жжется от чувства несправедливости и возмущения, что Джебом, имея всё то, чего так хочет сам Джексон, ещё и свой дурацкий горбатый нос воротит! И за Джинёна, старающегося изо всех сил, становится обидно. Не заслужил он ничем такого бестолкового напарника.

— Если честно, я считаю, что у Джинёна, дебютируй он один, получилось бы лучше! — запальчиво выговаривает Джексон и решительно сметает в урну пластиковый стакан, расплескав его содержимое по полу.

Джебом сжимает кулаки и стискивает зубы, под кожей у него ходят желваки, а подбородок угрожающе выдвигается вперёд и совсем немного вверх. Джексон напрягается, готовый если и не к драке, то к перепалке точно. Но Джебом только резко выдыхает и накидывает на голову свой безразмерный всё ещё непросохший капюшон и, спрятавшись под ним, вроде как становится меньше, ниже, уже в плечах. Неопасным. Другим.

— Да, — губы его кривятся, а голос надламывается, — Джинён всё делает лучше.

Он ударяет раскрытой ладонью по поверхности стола, посуда тревожно дзынькает, а в зале сразу становится тихо, даже музыка затыкается на мгновение, переключившись с одного трека на другой. Джексон вздрагивает и озирается по сторонам, все пялятся на них. Нехорошо.

— Спасибо за кофе, — сипит предельно вежливо Джебом, отвесив короткий поклон, — и за честность.

***

Джексон знакомится случайно с улыбчивым Никкуном, забежавшим за капучино однажды, и с тонкой как щепка Сонми, утащившей с собой огромную коробку пончиков (наверняка для своих девочек), ещё раз позорится перед Сюзи и сбивает с ног зазевавшегося у входа Джинуна. Но на Джинёна с Джебомом удается посмотреть только на телевизоре. Всё таких же пёстрых и всегда немного глупо улыбающихся в камеры.

В первый день каникул, совпавший с последним рабочим днём Джексона, Джинён не то заходит, не то влетает в двери закрывающейся через пятнадцать минут кофейни. Взмыленный, злой, расхристанный. Он спотыкается об оставленный кем-то по центру зала стул, отпинывает его с дороги и почти обрушивается на барную стойку у кассы. Ёнхён, отмывающий рядом стену от губной помады (Я люблю тебя, Тэкён!), следит за ним круглыми глазами и шустро убирает ведро у него из-под ног, обутых в разные кроссовки.

— Кофе, пожалуйста, — просит Джинён, пытаясь сладить со сбившимся дыханием. Джексон с тоской бросает взгляд на часы и обречённо вытаскивает новый стаканчик. Клиент всегда прав, даже если притащился к самому закрытию.

Кофемашина раздражённо гудит и пыхтит, вторя злому пыхтению Джинёна напротив, прячущего лицо под маской и огромными тёмными очками. Верх конспирации, если не обращать внимания на футболку из мерча августовской ДжиВайПи Нэйшн. Ёнхён недовольно фырчит откуда-то снизу и, тяжело поднявшись, топает в подсобку вместе с тряпками и ведром.

Закрыв дымящийся стаканчик крышкой, Джексон аккуратно подвигает его к Джинёну и молча ждёт, пока тот, непривычно растрёпанный и перевозбуждённый, уйдет. Но он только взбирается на один из барных стульев и сдирает с себя сначала очки, а потом и маску. На скуле с левой стороны у него расползается красное пятно, которое назавтра обратится грандиозным синяком. Джексон смотрит на него, раскрыв рот, идёт закрыть входную дверь и лезет за пакетом со льдом в морозилку.

— Упал? — делает он попытку пошутить, передавая пакет всё пылающему гневом Джинёну, и старается не пялиться. Тот присасывается к кофе, обжигается и как-то мудрёно выругивается. Наверное, на том самом диалекте, который так старательно вытравливал весь год.

— Подрался, — шипит Джинён, когда прижимает пакет, обернутый полотенцем, к скуле.

— Вот придурок, — сочувственно вздыхает Джексон, догадываясь кто мог ему так хорошо вдарить, и пинком захлопывает заинтересовано приоткрывшуюся дверь подсобки. По ту сторону пищит протестующе Ёнхён.

— Это ты верно подметил, — Джинён морщится, — тот ещё придурок.

— А я ещё два года назад понял, что он — заносчивый засранец и самовлюблённый индюк! — поддакивает Джексон.

— А? — Джинён вопросительно поднимает брови и откладывает пакет со льдом. — Ты это о ком?

— О Джебоме, конечно! Это же он тебя так разукрасил.

— Он, во-первых, тебе "хён", а не просто Джебом, а во-вторых, — Джинён досадливо ощупывает скулу, — я первый его ударил. Это я придурок.

Он прихлебывает кофе ещё раз и опять кривится. По-прежнему горячо.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что хён… Такой.

— Он даже не вспомнил меня, прошёл мимо, словно меня и нет совсем, — несвязно бормочет себе под нос Джексон и, смутившись, сминает в руках салфетку, — а я ведь с вами в полуфинале соревновался…

Джинён долго молчит, всем своим видом иллюстрируя слово “недоумение”, а потом вдруг начинает истерично смеяться, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Он всё смеётся и смеётся, никак не может остановиться, и Джексону не сразу удаётся разобрать его “Ты же это несерьёзно?”.

— Джебом-хён тогда очень нервничал, — с трудом говорит Джинён, продолжая хихикать, — хорошо, что себя не забыл. Всё время до выступления он просидел в туалете, а сразу после его рвало. Боялся, что всё испортил и меня подвёл.

С него понемногу сходит веселье, он снова мрачнеет и утыкается смурным взглядом в свои сцепленные пальцы.

— Глупый хён.

Джексону становится не по себе, в голове всплывают слова расстроенного и вымокшего под осенним дождём Джебома.

“Джинён всё делает лучше”.

— Он сказал, что хочет уйти, — глухо произносит Джинён, — сказал, что без него у меня бы получилось лучше. Вот я ему и двинул. Чтобы ерунды не говорил. И мы подрались.

Чувство вины гложет. Почему-то кажется, что, не наговори Джексон тогда гадостей, этого всего бы теперь не случилось. Хочется отмотать время назад и отвесить самому себе пару хороших подзатыльников, а может и тоже поставить синячище под глазом. Заслужил.

— Спасибо за кофе и лёд, — шмыгает Джинён и устраивает очки обратно на носу, — и за то, что выслушал. Пойду я, вы же уже закрылись.

Он сползает со стула и начинает кое-как застёгивать свою куртку, не обращая внимания на то, что ткань футболки зажевало молнией. Подавленный и, даже на первый взгляд, виноватый.

— Погоди, — Джексон мнётся, не уверенный, что это хоть как-то сможет помочь, — передашь Джебому кое-что от меня? — и, нехотя, исправляется, — Джебом-хёну.

Джинён с любопытством заглядывает за кофемашину, глядя, как Джексон коряво пишет маркером на большом стакане “Ты лучше всех!” и готовит карамельный латте. Когда очередь доходит до сиропа, Джексон тщательно отмеряет нужное количество. Он уже почти отставляет бутылку с тягучей карамелью, но вспоминает расстроенное донельзя "Этот кофе не такой" и, поколебавшись немного, щедро доливает сироп сверху. Самый неправильный латте для самого неправильного человека.

Прежде чем отдать стакан, Джексон медлит немного, закусывает губу и, будто надписи мало, пририсовывает кривобокое сердечко рядом.

— Вот, — он смущённо лохматит волосы на затылке, — отдай ему, ладно? Пожалуйста.

***

Звонок Ёнхёна застаёт его вечером в автобусе по дороге в общежитие, слышно плохо, но даже так понятно, что тому очень неловко его дёргать.

— Понимаю, что ты взял выходной на сегодня, но не мог бы приехать? Думаю, без тебя мы не справимся.

В «Данкин Донатс», вопреки ожиданиям, тихо и почти пусто, только пара столиков занята. В воздухе витает привычные ароматы кофе и выпечки, а не запах больших неприятностей. Запыхавшийся, мокрый от пота после танцевального воркшопа в студии Джексон так и застревает в проходе, получив стеклянной дверью по спине.

Первая мысль — Ёнхён с новеньким стажёром на кассе всё смогли разрулить сами, и он зря бежал по мокрым от растаявшего, внезапно выпавшего вчера снега улицам. Вторая — что изнывшийся во время проведенных Джексоном пару недель каникул дома Ёнхён просто соскучился.

— Быстро ты, — выныривает из-за угла Ёнхён и немного раздражённо кивает головой в сторону столика, спрятанного за раскидистой пальмой, ствол которой старательно обмотан мигающей гирляндой, — там твои постоянные клиенты распространяют уныние и разводят сырость. Пришлось их изолировать, и звать тебя на помощь.

— Они не мои, — бубнит Джексон, стаскивая куртку и набрасывая её на ближайший стул. Всё равно через пол часа закрываются, вряд ли будет наплыв клиентов. Если только сам Пак Джинён старший заявится, но, по слухам, он ни кофе не пьёт, ни пончиков не ест.

— Один-то точно твой, — хихикает Ёнхён, — он приходит только в твои смены. Никто больше не умеет варить ему кофе.

— Да чего его там варить… — Джексон осторожно поглядывает в сторону переливающейся огоньками пальмы. — Идём, научу.

— Чтобы из-за него тут постоянно толпы фанаток были? Ну уж нет, пусть это останется вашим секретом.

В колонках тихонько играют последние рождественские и новогодние хиты, Джексон напевает себе под нос, съедая половину слов, и готовит привычный набор напитков. Американо для Джинёна, неправильный карамельный латте для Джебома.

— Привет, — говорит он бодро, протягивая им стаканчики, — я соскучился.

Ответом ему служит тяжёлое молчание и многозначительное шмыганье. Джинён смотрит куда-то в стену, Джебом, сменивший, наконец, цвет волос на человеческий, — на свои сильно сжатые кулаки на коленях. Джексон переводит взгляд с одной стыдливо опущенной макушки на другую. Джебом и Джинён, лохматые, бледные в искусственном свете и заплаканные, похожи на выпавших из гнезда птенцов. Беспомощных и брошенных.

Джексон грабит витрину под осуждающим взглядом Ёнхёна и, подтащив ещё один стул, усаживается. В центр столика он торжественно ставит плотно набитую разноцветными пончиками коробку.

— Как дела?

Вместо ответа снова молчание и шмыганье. Джинён часто-часто моргает и склоняет голову, на стол капает, и он раз за разом стирает капли ладонью. Джебом шумно выдыхает и, наоборот, откидывается на стуле так, чтобы смотреть в потолок, увешанный новогодними украшениями, Джексон сам их вешал перед тем, как улететь домой. Чуть шею себе не свернул, свалившись со стремянки.

Глаза у Джебома блестят, ловя отблески от огоньков, а ногтями он со всей силы впивается в ладони. Слёзы плещутся у него внутри, но не выходят из берегов, сдерживаемые гордостью и страхом показаться слабым. Только нос предательски хлюпает, когда размеренно глубоко дышит.

Джексону не по себе, он не умеет утешать, да и глупо это, но и уйти просто так тоже никак нельзя. Он утаскивает салфетки с соседнего стола, подсовывает их аккуратно Джинёну под руку и разворачивается к Джебому спиной. Понятно же, что стесняется.

И начинает говорить. Много. Перескакивая с корейского на английский, а с английского на китайский, он рассказывает про свои каникулы, про родителей, про печенье, которое напекла к его приезду бабушка, о проигранном вчистую спарринге с отцом в зале фехтования, о том, как все пятьдесят пар красных трусов, подаренные в шутку мамой не влезали в чемодан, и ему пришлось покупать другой, про выигранную олимпиаду и проваленные прослушивания, про свою большую мечту, которая обязательно станет реальностью.

— А ещё, — сипит Джексон, устав от своей болтовни, — ещё у нас очень вкусные пончики, жаль, что вам нельзя.

— Теперь можно, — Джинён, зло поджав губы, вытаскивает из коробки пончик и жадно вгрызается в него. Цветная глазурь липнет к его губам и сыплется на стол вместе с крошками, он жуёт и давится, а крупные слёзы катятся и катятся.

Джебом за спиной всхлипывает ещё раз, закашливается булькающе и вслепую шарит по столу. Джексон подталкивает ищущей что-то руке сначала несколько чистых салфеток, потом стакан с кофе, а следом и сладко пахнущую коробку. Рука с пластырем на мизинце хватает сразу парочку пончиков и стремительно исчезает из поля зрения. Позади раздаётся чавканье и хлюпанье, когда Джебом отпивает свой приторный латте. Этот звук Джексона успокаивает. Раз может есть, значит не всё так плохо.

Расслабившись немного, Джексон тоже тянется к коробке, прицелившись к торчащему розовому бочку, но его опережают. Он поворачивается, полный негодования и решимости биться до последней крови за любимый пончик, но сражаться уже не за что. Джебом, с раздутыми как у хомяка, щеками агрессивно жуёт, роняя крошки и клубничную начинку себе на джинсы. Лицо у него несчастное и мокрое от слёз, но Джексон всё равно над ним смеётся. Над его какой-то безразмерной пастью и осоловело хлопающими глазами, над тем, как он злится на него, но ничего не может поделать с набитым ртом.

Джинён тоже хихикает, сначала осторожно, будто смущаясь или боясь обидеть, а потом хохочет в голос, пряча улыбающийся рот за ладонью. Джебом всё-таки давится и долго кашляет, хрипит что-то и залпом мстительно опустошает чужой стакан.

— Эй, — Джинён кидает в него скомканной салфеткой, — это мой!

— Я сделаю тебе другой, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, говорит Джексон и, пока эти двое заняты обстрелом друг друга снарядами из салфеток, надкусывает один из оставшихся пончиков. Вкусно, но пора завязывать: с такими пухлыми щеками его никуда не возьмут.

— Ты правда выиграл Олимпийские игры? — невнятно спрашивает Джебом, прожевав.

— Юниорские.

— И всё бросил, чтобы… кофе тут варить? — Джебом корчит скептическую физиономию. — Ну ты и дурак. Ауч!

Джинён, только что пнувший его под столом, демонстративно смотрит в другую сторону и мрачно подпирает щёку ладонью. На подбородок у него налипла разноцветная посыпка.

— Я всё бросил, чтобы осуществить свою мечту, — Джексон откладывает надкусанный с одного края пончик. — Чтобы делать то, что хочется. А Олимпиаду выиграл на спор. Иначе меня не пустили бы в Корею.

— Дурак, — повторяет Джебом и облизывает липкие пальцы, — зачем это всё…

— Да что у вас случилось?

Джебом смотрит на Джинёна, словно спрашивая у него разрешение, и для Джексона это становится ещё одним откровением.

— Наш проект неофициально закрыли, — Джинён пожимает плечами. Он говорит об этом так просто, будто не рыдал взахлёб ещё каких-то полчаса назад. — Не прибыльно.

Джексон молчит, пытаясь сообразить, что бы это всё могло значить. Закрыли неофициально.

— Вас уволили?

Джебом отрицательно качает головой.

— Но это же хорошо?

— Мы не вернёмся на сцену до тех пор, пока агентство не соберёт группу, — Джинён вздыхает, — на это уйдут годы, Джексон.

— Есть ли в этом смысл теперь?— Джебом сминает в кулаке жалобно хрустнувший стакан. — Повторный дебют… Позорище.

Мимо, грозно топая, проходит Ёнхён, раздаётся щелчок запираемой двери и гудящий звук опускаемых поверх роллетов. Там, за стеклом, сантиметр за сантиметром исчезает здание одного из лучших агентств развлечений. Место, куда им троим теперь путь заказан.

— Через год... — Джексон решительно хлопает ладонями по столику. — Спорим, что мы дебютируем через год? Вместе.

— Чего?.. — Джебом вздрагивает от резкого звука. — Это нереально.

— Первое место на Олимпиаде тоже казалось нереальным, но где я теперь?

— Варишь кофе два раза в неделю за семь тысяч вон в час? — хмыкает он и забирает из коробки последний откусанный с края пончик.

— Так спорим? — протягивает Джексон ему раскрытую ладонь. Джебом, немного поколебавшись, обтирает руку о толстовку и пожимает. Ладонь у него прохладная и липкая от глазури.

— На что?

Джексон лихорадочно перебирает варианты, но ничего дельного не приходит на ум вот так сразу.

— Скажу, когда выиграю, — он лыбится и сжимает вот-вот готовую выскользнуть ладонь крепче. Джебом недовольно морщится. — Всё получится. И мы взлетим. Взлетим все вместе.

***

Вокруг неразбериха, все бегают туда-сюда и толкаются, потом извиняются и толкаются снова. Прижавшийся к стене Джексон, у которого от геля для укладки на волосах под кепкой всё зудит, старательно пытается убедить себя, что ничего у него не чешется. И что суетящийся рядом Джебом не наступил ему на ногу третий раз за последние пять минут. Где-то совсем недалеко раздаётся голос Джинёна, который жалуется кому-то из персонала, что у него плохо держится микрофон.

Протискивающийся к нему по узкому тёмному коридору дёрганный Джебом отдавливает Джексону пальцы на ноге в четвёртый раз, и это становится последней каплей.

— Ай, стой, — Джексон виснет у него на спине и, стиснув покрепче, удерживает на месте, — без тебя разберутся.

Нуна с горой бумажек сценария улыбается им ободряюще и, прежде чем исчезнуть за поворотом, ведущим к выходу на сцену, предупреждает:

— Семь минут до начала.

Джексон угукает и подталкивает рвущегося в другую сторону Джебома в направлении сцены. Тот сопротивляется, но бороться с Джексоном силёнок не хватает. В груди у него быстро-быстро бьётся сердце.

— Всё нормально будет, — Джексон, приподнявшись немного на носках, кладет подбородок ему на плечо. — Вон, смотри, Джинён уже на месте. И с микрофоном всё в порядке.

Джебом находит глазами Джинёна, сидящего на краю подвижной платформы и плечи его немного расслабляются.

— Как ты справляешься с нервами?

— Если нервничаю, — Джексон тыкает недовольно вертящемуся Джебому пальцем в скулу, — значит, что-то не в порядке. Нервы от проблемы, и её нужно просто решить. Так я считаю. А все свои нынешние проблемы я решил.

— И трусы на мне красные, — смеётся он после паузы, — удачливые.

— Три минуты до старта.

Джебом отходит к Джинёну и остальным, поправляет Бэмбэму воротник, что-то шепчет успокаивающее на ухо зелёному от волнения Ёндже. Ну просто курица-наседка.

Из зала доносятся гул заждавшихся их фанатов и ревущая музыка, кончики пальцев покалывает от нетерпения, а в животе сладко ёкает. Ещё чуть-чуть!

— Джебооомааа, — тянет пискляво Джексон и влезает между ним и Джинёном, — а ты ведь мне проспорил.

— Хён, — Джебом хмурится и долбит Джексона кулаком в плечо, — зови меня "Хён".

Джинён рядом страдальчески стонет. И наверняка закатывает глаза.

— Ты проспорил, и теперь я могу не звать тебя "Хён", — Джексон вставляет в ухо наушник и хватает за руку сначала Джинёна, а потом и Джебома. Ладони у них одинаково влажные и подрагивающие.

Джебом молчит, переминается с ноги на ногу и сжимает руку Джексона крепче. И в этом жесте все его ему благодарность, уважение и признание.

— Нет, не можешь, — он расплывается в улыбке и поворачивает кепку у Джексона на голове козырьком назад.

— Минута до выхода.

— Ты обещал дебют через год, — вполголоса говорит Джебом, глядя перед собой, — а прошло всего одиннадцать месяцев, две недели и три дня.

Музыка становится громче, платформа скрипит, начиная медленный подъём, Джинён рядом хихикает и показывает Джебому большой палец.

— Ты ужасный зануда, — ноет Джексон и пару раз подпрыгивает на месте. — Но знаешь что?

Платформа поднимается всё выше и выше, в наушнике идёт обратный отсчёт, Джебом тяжело сглатывает и вцепляется в руку Джексона, как в спасательный круг. Свет софитов ослепляет на миг, а грохот музыки ошеломляет, сбивая басами сердце с ритма.

— Ты будешь лучшим лидером! — Джексон силится перекричать шум и торопится сморгнуть с глаз так не вовремя навернувшиеся слёзы. — Спорим?


End file.
